Roy
"Wow, that pizza box transported us to the multigrain fields! Try to find those pizza monsters! Use the arrow keys to walk, Spacebar to jump! Hit Spacebar midair to glide with your hat!" (Roy in Papa Louie: When Pizzas Attack!) Delivery Boy Roy, or simply known as Roy is a protagonist in the Papa Louie game series and also the nephew of Papa Louie, the main protagonist. Roles in the games In Papa Louie: When Pizzas Attack!, he helps Papa Louie as a companion, even though he doesn't directly fight the monsters like him. In Papa's Pizzeria, he is seen working there instead of Papa Louie and he also has to manage the restaurant, due to the fact that Papa abruptly left there for "another adventure". Roy is always seen having an unhappy face as he opens the Pizzeria or stands behind the counter in the Order Station. In the proceeding time management games, he appears as a normal customer and also as a part of an in-game badge that has got to do with serving all the people who work for Papa's restaurants. Plus, he is happy in all of these games. Appearance As a Papa's Pizzeria worker and in all of the games he has appeared in, Roy wears a worker uniform which consists of a red shirt and a blue hat with the white text "Papa's Pizzeria" on it and the picture of a pizza. He also wears blue pants and grey shoes with orange shoelaces. Personality Although Roy appears as a nervous or an unhappy person in both Papa Louie: When Pizzas Attack! and Papa's Pizzeria, he seems to have gotten calmer and much happier since Papa's Burgeria. Other than that, he also seems to be careful, as he is the one to warn Papa Louie about the danger of Multigrain Fields in the first game. Ranks required to unlock him as a Customer in Papa's Eateria games * Papa's Pizzeria: He is already unlocked as a playable worker. * Papa's Burgeria: Rank 39 ("Part-Time Manager") * Papa's Taco Mia!: Rank 32 ("Steak Server") * Papa's Freezeria: Rank 37 ("Ice Cream Machine") * Papa's Pancakeria: Rank 9 ("Order Attendant") * Papa's Wingeria: Rank 44 ("Pattern Pro") His orders in Papa's Eateria games * In Papa's Burgeria, he orders a hamburger which consists of a bun, a well-done patty, cheese, well-done patty, cheese, tomato, mayonnaise and a top bun. * In Papa's Taco Mia, he orders a taco with hard shell, steak, onions, guacamole, cheese, brown rice and sour cream. * In Papa's Freezeria, he orders a large cup of sundae with strawberries and chocolate syrup. For the topping part, he orders a Creameo and a cherry that are both on the middle topping on a chocolate whipped cream. * In Papa's Pancakeria, his order is (from below to above): French toast, raspberries, French toast, powdered and 4 strawberries. He orders a large cup of mocha (coffee with cocoa) as a drink. * In Papa's Wingeria, he orders 3 Wasabi wings, 6 Teriyaki boneless wings and 3 celeries that are all around the plate. He orders Ranch Dip and Kung Pao Dip as dips. Trivia * Besides Big Pauly, he is one of the two characters in the Papa Louie universe to have actually spoken (as seen in Papa Louie: When Pizzas Attack!.Category:Characters Category:Male characters Category:Protagonists Category:Normal Customers